Picking up the Pieces
by Nonsense-Nosense
Summary: "You two are a lot alike."she told him as they watched her brother on the dance floor. Ash looked down at her, surprised."How so?"She smiled sadly."You're both broken and need help picking up the pieces, but so far, very few have stopped to help."
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: With his newborn son left on his doorstep and the woman he loves Merlin knows where, Harry is broken when Daphne Greengrass abandons him and their son to live her own life. Seeing her friend's state of mind and knowing he needs to get out of England, Livia Malfoy packs their bags and takes the Potters to a family home in New Orleans, Louisiana. There she meets someone who's just as broken as Harry, and might need more help than he does when picking up the pieces.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Dark-Hunters, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Sherrilyn Kenyon**

* * *

Livia Malfoy was pissed. No, she was beyond pissed. She was bloody furious. She couldn't believe that _bitch_ had given Harry so much hope for a family, only to leave him when the babe was born. Now she had a crying toddler in a bassinet in the corner of her room, a broken Harry Potter sleeping on her bed after having to force a calming draught down his throat, and the bullish Molly Weasley in her fireplace. She also had to finish packing, because there was no way in hell she was going to risk Harry running into _her_ when he went out. They were moving. Today. She already had a house picked out.

"So you're leaving him to?" the Weasley Shrew demanded. Livia turned on her with a snarl.

"No, you nosy, smothering, nagging, interfering bint! We're moving! Leaving England and the wizarding world altogether! Now get out of my fire so I can finish packing our things, you insufferable shrew!" she spat, closing the Floo connection before the red head had a chance to respond. Sighing as her anger left her, she waved her wand, allowing their things to pack themselves. Her eyes landing once more on her best friend's sleeping form, she swore that if she ever saw Greengrass again, she'd make her wish she'd killed her. Hearing the baby cry again, she hurried to the bassinet to pick her up.

"Shh, Lily, shh, it'll be okay. Daddy'll wake up soon. Shh, baby, Auntie Liv's got you."

Livia – no that isn't short for Olivia – Tanaquil Malfoy was (literally) the only Malfoy ever born without the family's platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes, her hair a light mahogany and her eyes a warm honey instead. This was probably due to the fact that her mother had been a muggleborn surrogate, whom the Malfoys had hired when they discovered that Narcissa was unable to bear anymore children after Draco. Narcissa and her son had hated Livia from her birth, fearing that she would steal Draco's inheritance from him. Lucius, however, was absolutely smitten with his daughter. He treated her like the little princess she was. Then she'd gone to Hogwarts a year after her brother and befriend Harry Potter, also being the only Malfoy to have ever been Sorted into Gryffindor. She had, unfortunately, run off the muggleborn Granger when she began joining Harry on his adventures. Apparently the know-it-all had been under the impression that she and Ronald Weasley were the only friends Harry needed. Harry had put that thought process to a halt when he'd found the bushy haired girl trying to threaten the younger away from him. Now, nearly four years later, Livia was still there. She still stood beside Harry. Ron did too, of course, but even the rash ginger admitted that he couldn't support Harry emotionally the way she did. And she was currently rocking a very fussy Lily Daphne Potter to sleep. Smiling adoringly as her goddaughter finally calmed, she gently placed her back in the bassinet. Now she had to find out what the hell a "Were-Hunter" was and she would be golden.


	2. Chapter 2

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I have had enough! I know we both have enough money to live on for the rest of our great-grandchildren's lives, but this is getting ridiculous! You're not even going through the motions anymore! And you're not paying _any_ attention to your daughter! I've been taking care of her since we moved here while you've been locked up in your room with the curtains closed and the lights off moping and nursing a bottle of whiskey!" Livia shrieked as she slammed the door open to the bedroom of the man in question. She went over to the curtains and jerked them open, flipping the lights on when she passed the switch. She stomped into the en suite bathroom and turned on the shower before making her way to the bed. She pulled the comforter off the bed and vanished his clothes, grabbing his arm and jerking him out of the bed and dragging him towards the bathroom. She shoved him into the shower and quickly exited the room, locking him in, shouting over her shoulder.

"Get clean and shave that lethifold off your face! Your clothes will be laid out for you when you get out!" she closed the bedroom door with a snap and hurried to her goddaughter's room, praying her shouting hadn't woken the infant.

Nearly an hour later, Harry made his way to the nursery and found Livia rocking the daughter he'd never held to sleep. Guilt hit him like a wrecking ball. Walking further into the room, he held his arms open in question as he approached the pair. Smiling gently, Livia held the baby up for him to take. Gingerly, he took his baby girl into his arms for the first time and stared at her in awe. She looked nothing like her mother. She had his green eyes and black hair, though hers was straight in comparison to his unruly crow's nest. She even had his pale skin, though hopefully she wouldn't keep it. The only thing she inherited from Daphne was her heart-shaped face and probably her slender figure when she grew older. She was absolutely perfect. His little princess. And she truly looked it – she had the Black's aristocratic features and high cheekbones even with baby fat.

Livia smiled as she watched Harry hold his daughter for the first time. The little raven already had her daddy wound around her tiny fingers. She gave them a few more minutes before clearing her throat softly and gestured pointedly towards the cot. Eyes wide, he nodded hurriedly, laying Lily down in the crib carefully before following Livia out of the room. In the hallway, he picked nervously at his sleeve, waiting for her to let him have it. She surprised him by throwing her arms around him and burrowing into his chest.

"It's good to have you back, big brother." she whispered. He felt another pang of guilt as he realized that his little sister had been suffering with him. He'd let both his girls down. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Liv." he murmured softly. They stood holding each other for a few minutes before Liv pulled away and took a step back. She looked at him sternly.

"Now, I didn't dress you up just to hold Lily. You're going to a job interview I managed to get you. It's at a bar called Sanctuary on the French Quarter. It's only a few blocks away from here actually. Ask around, you'll get there eventually. Ask for Nicolette."

He stared at her for a moment – then he laughed. Grabbing her shoulders, he pulled her to him and kissed her temple. He gave her a quick squeeze before releasing him.

"Alright, baby girl. I'll be back in a few hours. I'll cook supper tonight." he added over his shoulder as he left the room. Livia smiled. She had her Harry back.

Harry walked into Sanctuary with an air of amusement. Apparently they weren't aware of wizards. Harry could sense the power coming from them in waves. He walked over to the bar and smiled charmingly at the bar tender.

"My name is Harry Potter, I'm looking for Nicolette."

The man gave him a droll look, turned, and walked into a back room. A few moments later, he came back with a tall blonde woman with blue eyes. She gave him a sharp look.

"May I help you?"

Harry held out his hand.

"Harry Potter, Madame. My sister Livia spoke to you about me possibly getting a job here."

Her guarded expression melted to be replaced by a warm smile.

"Mr. Potter! A pleasure to meet you. Your sister is a delightful woman. Yes, she asked if I would consider giving you a job when she came in to audition to play here. One of our bands quit and we're looking for a replacement. She showed up to audition as a solo artist. After she performed she approached me about you. I was sorry to hear about your fiance, Mr. Potter."

Harry laughed bitterly.

"She told you about that, did she?" he asked ruefully. She nodded once.

"Yes. She also told me about your recent depression."

He snorted.

"Depression? No, that was moping. It was a disgrace, and I disappointed both of my girls." he berated himself harshly. The blonde smiled warmly.

"I can see what she meant about you. You are much harder on yourself than anyone else would be. You punish yourself enough. You have a job, Mr. Potter. You start next Monday. That should give you enough time to sort yourself out."

Harry gaped at her. Then began thanking her profusely. She laughed.

"Think nothing of it, Mr. Potter. Now go home. Tell your sister the news."

Still thanking her, he nodded as he headed for the door in a daze.

Colt stared at his boss questioningly.

"You don't trust him, do you?"

Nicolette snorted.

"Don't be ridiculous. But there is something about that young man that speaks to me, so I will be keeping an eye on him will he serves humans their beers. His sister amuses me, so I will be hiring her as well."

Colt gave her an odd look for a second before going back to his job. None of them knew just how much the two humans would change their lives until much, much later.


End file.
